geneticsfandomcom-20200216-history
Evolved Human
Commonly referred to as Evos, Paranormals, or Enhanced People are human beings born with genetic traits that allow them to manifest special abilities. These abilities aren't able to be possessed by an average human because they create to much strain on their bodies. This was proven during a testing trial preformed by Dr.Jefferys but this is only because he had not yet discovered that in order for the body to maintain these abilities, evo or not, an abundance of Cortisol must be present in the blood strain. Description Evos are the next step in the human evolution. Even though Evos are genetically inclined for certain things they are not born with every aspect of being an evovled human such as their abilities. Each Evo possesses the powers of telekinesis, teleportation, species affinity/sensing, and enhanced conditioning but they typically won't gain these abilities until puberty, though rare it is possible for an Evo to manfest their abilities before or after this time. When an evo's power manifest it is known as their awakening. The youngest known age an Evo going through their awakening is at the age of 6 and the oldest is 32. Evos that develop their powers through a process called mutata will gain an added ability as well as the natural evo abilities and are known as Valens. An evo's powers can grow and increase as they do. An Evo can be born to a parent that is normal if the other is an evo. Those born to 2 evo parents are also known as Valens. Likewise, it is rare but possible for evo parents to have normal children. Adrenocortical Within humans and animals exsists the adrenal cortex which sits on the outer regions of the adrenal gland. The adrenal gland is responsible for producing adrenaline during times of stress while the adrenal cortex produces a steriod hormone called andrenocortical. Andrenocortical is a mixture of aldosterone and cortisol and is activated, like adrenaline, through stress. The chemical is mainly produced by threats to homeostasis (injury, infection, chemical imbalances, emotional tramua, and psychological stress). This chemical is always present in evolved humans but is produced at an immensely higher rate when the evo is put in extreme cases of stress and truama. Studies on Valens have proven that stress can activate certain genes through the over production of adrenocortical, which is how they are created. Adrenocortical is also what keeps evos from giving into fatigue as quickly as the average person. Powers Telekinesis This an ability that all evos possess. It allows the user to influence physical matter with the power of one's mind. This ability also allows its user to shoot a blast of telekinetic force out of their body. Teleportation This is an ability that all evos possess. It allows the user to jump from one place to another without physical movement or occupying the space in between. Species Affinity This is an ability that all evos possess. It allows the user to become stronger when in the presence of other evos though being in the presence of 4 evos takes their powers as far as they can go. Enhanced Condition This an ability that all evos possess. It augments the physiology of the user to near superhuman standards. Valens Valen is the term used to describe an evolved human that either has an ability outside of those that every evo possesses or that is the product 2 evo parents though being the product of 2 evos gives the child the power of telekinetic teleportation. Valens that manifest an extra ability through mutata are prone to develop Intermitted Explosive Disorder meaning that they will react to a situation with an action or anger that is not proportional to that of the stimuli. Limitations Drugs and Alcohol When an evolved human is inebriated it is very hard for them to focus and control their powers. Power Overuse Since Evo abilities are used through the production of a steroid hormone, overuse of their powers can cause them to pass out, develop high blood pressure or strain their heart. The Loss of Adrenocortical Since birth evo's bodies produce adrenocortical creating a bodily dependence on it so the loss of it could potentially kill the Evo. Also if an Evo lost their ability to produce adrenocortical or lost all the adrenocortical in their system and continue to use their abilities they will die. Suxamethonium Chloride This drug causes short term paralysis in its victims. The company has recently begun using a concentrated form of this to tranquillize Evos due to the fact normal tranquillizers take to much time to affect them. Category:Evolved Human